


koi no yokan

by Sousha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassin!Kyoko, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, For a Friend, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: It’s nighttime, they’re enjoying a dinner together, and assassin Kyoko Kirigiri is hit with a hard decision to make when she knows that she has to kill the pop sensation Sayaka Maizono, who’s beautiful and charming, and makes her feel like she could call in love.





	koi no yokan

“Maizono-san…” The purple haired girl began, letting herself sink into her chair. She brought her finger up to her chin and looked at Sayaka questioningly. Her shoulders were closed, one leg over another. What did she do for Kyoko to have to be called to kill her?

It wasn’t exactly the image of what someone would expect another to look like during a “date” but nevertheless, it wasn’t as if the other girl would realize anything about her true intentions, just from Kyoko being closed off. “It’s nice to be able to get to know you better.”

Sayaka smiled sweetly and cocked her head. She took a drink of her water. “It’s nice to get to know you too, Kyoko-chan! I don’t really know a lot of people outside of my group. I think it’s probably because I’m so busy all the time with my idol activities. But I’d really like to get to know you well.”

“The pleasure is mine. You’re a very kind person from what I can tell, and very talented at what you do,” Kyoko didn’t feel much like she was lying, and that’s probably why she froze for a moment, before snapping herself out of it. She took her fork and ate more of her meal.

“Oh, and you don’t need to call me Maizono-san! Almost everyone just calls me Sayaka-chan, especially my fans.” The blue haired girl moved her hand slightly to gesture so, then moved slightly as she took a bite out of her own order. “Now that I think about it, you know what I do but I don’t know what you do. What is it that you do as a career?”

Kyoko paused, considering her usual lies. Her usual fake job often explained away her knowledge of the intricacies of getting away with murder quite well. “I’m a private detective. It’s a fine occupation, even if I often come across gruesome events.”

Sayaka looked a little shocked for a moment, before accepting it. “Haha, that does seem like something you’d do. Is it okay if you tell me about one of your cases?”

A pause. She decided to tell of a case she had heard of. “I won’t divulge too much about it, but it was a case of soulmates. The victim was a woman in her twenties, with the words because I love you, darling on her wrist, usually hidden away with gloves. It was a straightforward stabbing, but the victim was stabbed many times, much more than someone would need to be killed.”

“That’s a tragedy, especially so young. I wonder how the woman’s significant other reacted to the murder…” Sayaka said, placing her fork down and looking at Kyoko a little more concentrated on the story.

Kyoko had to stop herself from thinking “you’re just as young as her” and to continue. “The victim was completely drenched in pink, and there was a heart drawn next to her, in the victim’s blood. They— well, us, investigating the case, assumed that it had something to do with her significant other, and assumed soulmate, because of the heart, and seemingly emotional cause of the murder.”

“To immediately assume that her soulmate was the culprit… I guess that kind of thing must be more common than expected.” Sayaka said, looking disheartened and looking down at her own wrist, presumably thinking about whoever she thought her own soulmate was.

Kyoko knew what was written, anyone with an internet connection could know. The idol’s words were “I’m sorry.” It was a haunting choice of final words.

“It is unfortunate that it is common. But anyhow, the assumed soulmate was also mysteriously missing, and it only made sense, for, she was in fact, truly the culprit. What we did know from family and friends was that her assumed soulmate’s word was why? and nothing else.” Kyoko paused and took a sip of her drink.

Sayaka nodded, affirming she was listening.

“And when we found her runaway soulmate, another young woman, she was a disaster, curled up in a ball, sobbing. We asked her questions, and more questions, but it took a while before we got an explanation. The woman immediately confessed, in a tired small voice.” 

“The victim had cheated on her. Learning this made the culprit paranoid, especially due to already having been a possessive and insecure person from what her family said. She had once believed that the victim was her soulmate, but the infidelity led her to needing to know.”

“So she… killed the victim to know for sure?” The other girl asked, uncertainty bleeding through, playing with her sleeve. “That’s terrible.

“But it is true. In a moment of irrational paranoia, she had her killed to know for sure that the victim was her soulmate. It turns out that this instability was a part of why the victim had cheated on her. Their last words to each other were why? and because I love you, darling. It seemed that the culprit realized her crime after she had fled their house and had time to think about what she had done.”

Sayaka looked contemplative. “I think I understand the culprit’s woes, but still, it’s terrible, what she did. I don’t think I really could bring myself to ever kill my soulmate, especially if their last words to me are...”

The more collected girl noticed Sayaka’s inability to really speak. It seemed she held soulmates up in her mind, somewhat. Kyoko decided to tell her own thoughts. “I, myself, don’t think soulmates are that important, no matter how I approach it. If they were perfect for each other, destined, even, how could the culprit and victim’s relationship become so terrible that it came down to murder?”

“I’ve never really thought of soulmates as perfect for each other,” Sayaka said with an uneasy smile. “It’s more of a promise of what the two of you could be. It tells you the last words between you, so you’re sure of how your relationship went before it ended. I think… I think that the two women in your case could’ve been perfect for each other, but they both couldn’t do it.”

“I suppose so, that maybe it is a bit of a promise of an opportunity for a beautiful love.” Kyoko said, smiling back to the other girl, a small, affirming smile. “You really are an amazing individual, Mai-Sayaka-chan. You think of things in a way I couldn’t.”

Sayaka chuckled bashfully. “I wouldn’t say that. But I’m thankful you think of me in that way, Kyoko-chan. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of, and think in some ways I’d rather not in pursuit of my dream, but I’m happy if you think I’m amazing.”

The girl’s blue hair shined under the yellow light of the restaurant, her eyes glimmering as she looked back at Kyoko. She looked perfect, with her slim shoulders, perfectly accented natural makeup, and stunning blue dress that wrapped around her curves. Sayaka was so beautiful, Kyoko almost let herself forget what she was there to do.

But she couldn’t forget, after all, she had a small vial of poison on her body, weighing down on her body like acid. Usually, she was sent to take down despicable people, but today, she was just charmed, just, it was hard to describe, and yet, it was trying to describe that made Kyoko remember a phrase she had heard of before.

Koi No Yokan, the premonition of love. It was like love at first sight, except it wasn’t love, it was the feeling that you got when you meet someone for the first time, and something about them, it made you realize that you could fall in love with them.

She had to finish it soon, she knew, the moment she thought of the words.

“Hmm? Kyoko-chan, why are you suddenly so silent…?” Sayaka asked softly, worriedly taking Kyoko’s hand in her own. It was a petite hand, yet warm, full of vitality with a tight grip. The purple haired girl, herself, felt as if she had been thrown through a blizzard, with the realization that her cold exterior was already slowly being cracked. “If you’re not feeling well, we can leave now…?”

Kyoko swallowed down her feelings and sighed. “Thank you, I suppose I have been feeling down under the weather lately. I’m sorry I suddenly went unresponsive in the middle of our conversation,” a pause. “But we can stay here for a little longer. You haven’t even finished your meal—“

“If you aren’t feeling well, I won’t be able to eat in peace, Kyoko-chan... I’ll pay for our meal and be right back.” Sayaka said determinedly, leaving her chair immediately. The girl left there knew what she had to do, waiting for her to come back. She slowly placed the poison into the bite Sayaka was going to take in her meal.

The blue haired girl returned soon after. 

Kyoko decided to start, when Sayaka came over. “I’d feel guilty leaving you on an empty stomach, Sayaka-chan, at least take another bite of your meal.” The thing was, she wanted nothing more but for Sayaka to say no and leave, despite what logic told her. Logic won out when she grabbed the spoon with the food and the poison mixed in and gave it to Sayaka, who was ready to leave.

Sayaka took the bite, and then grabbed Kyoko’s wrist. “Alright! You don’t need to be guilty though,“ Kyoko bristled. “about making me finish early. I wouldn’t have finished it anyways. I have to keep my weight to a certain limit, after all.”

Tick, tick, Kyoko knew that the poison took a few minutes to start acting.

It was an odd feeling. She wasn’t supposed to care, and in fact, she often didn’t, but something about the girl next to her seemed special. It made an indescribable new emotion rise up in her and threaten to control her. She couldn’t let it win. The two of them exited the restaurant and walked into the darkness. “Alright. I suppose we’re parting ways?”

Sayaka smiled, looking beautiful as she did so, idol indeed. “I suppose so. But I hope this isn’t the first time we meet up. When you feel better, and I have time, let’s meet up again, okay? You’re really nice to talk to. There’s something about you, something special.”

They wouldn’t meet up again, but Kyoko nodded anyways. It was easier to do.

The blue haired girl kissed Kyoko’s hand softly, gently letting go. It seemed that she had been charmed, somehow, by Kyoko, in some odd way. “I’ll tell you when I have the time to meet you again! I’m a bit busy the rest of this week, with idol activities and a live, but next week… I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Sayaka nodded back, about to leave the other direction as Kyoko, before turning back at her once more. Then she spoke, as friendly as ever. Kyoko almost wanted to know what was beneath her, if she really was as lovable as she seemed, as she seemed she was. The idol shouted.

“I can’t wait to see you again!”

The words felt familiar, so very familiar, as the words scrawled on her hand below her glove, but she barely thought about it at the moment, because the assassin knew, she just knew that it was about time for the poison to start. She also knew another fact. It was fast-acting when it finally began. Tock, tock.

A pause.

Kyoko saw the idol suddenly fall to her knees. Her steps were slow, deliberate, as she walked over to the other girl’s side, despite better judgment. She placed a hand on Sayaka’s shaking shoulder, surrounded by the darkness of night, and opened her mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

It was immediately, so very immediately, that the shaking of her shoulder stopped, that her sharp breathing stopped being heard, that everything stopped. The love that could’ve been, the perfect, small little love story that they could have shared in another universe, it didn’t happen. Instead, all there was at that very moment was cold death.


End file.
